24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne Palmer
Wayne Palmer is the brother of President David Palmer and lawyer Sandra Palmer. He served as David's chief of staff following Mike Novick's dismissal. By Day 6 he had been elected President of the United States. Background Personal * Wife * Brother (deceased): David Palmer * Sister: Sandra Palmer * Sister-in-law (deceased): Sherry Palmer * Nephew: Keith Palmer * Niece: Nicole Palmer Military * U.S. Marine Corps - saw no combat Education * Juris Doctorate - Yale School of Law * Bachelor of Arts, Political Science - Stanford University * Baseball Pitcher Work Experience * President of the United States * Chief of Staff in the Administration of President David Palmer * Milliken Enterprises, COO * Anderson & Siebertz, Attorney at Law Honors * NCAA Baseball Pitcher of the Year * Baseball Scholarship to Stanford Before Day 3 Palmer worked for Alan Milliken, a high powered businessman backer of his brother. He served as Chief Operations Officer of Milliken Enterprises. While Milliken was in hospital, recovering from a stroke, Wayne embarked upon an affair with Milliken's wife, Julia. When David returned to his Presidential duties after an assassination attempt, Wayne was appointed the Chief of Staff. Before Day 3 started, Wayne and David began working on a re-election campaign. Day 3 During the start of Day 3, David and Wayne were strongly focusing on the re-election campaign, as they were practicing for a debate President Palmer would have with Senator John Keeler later in the day. The preperation for the upcoming debate had to be cut short, as a National Security threat had to be discussed. Someone was threating to release the Cordilla Virus, a deadly virus that could kill millions, unless Ramon Salazar was released from prison. David refused to endorse those actions, as Salazar is connected to several terrorists cells around the world. CTU was strongly convinced Hector Salazar was the one threating to release the virus, and they learned teen Kyle Singer may somehow be connected. While CTU handled the National Security threat, Wayne began to focus on the upcoming debate, as it was clear that Keeler might bring up a few personal matters. Wayne offered to have Keeler's plan book stolen, but David refused to be involved in such actions. However, they both learned that Keeler planned on bringing up David's relationship with Dr. Anne Packard, as her ex-husband Ted Packard claimed she was involved in a faulty drug scandal. Jack then contacted the president and informed him that they would not find Kyle Singer in time and the only way to stop the virus from breaking out was to release Salazar from prison. Both David and Wayne opted against this, as the threat could become nation wide if the American public learned of Salazar's release. Jack offered to break Salazar out of prison himself, which wouldn't implicate Palmer in Salazar's release. As Jack worked on breaking Salazar out of prison, President Palmer and Wayne prepared for the debate. Keeler in fact mentioned Anne Packard's involvement in the drug scandal, but David lashed out at him and claimed that she was innocent. David was then contacted by Wayne through com, who told him that Jack escaped with Salazar via helicopter, and whether the helicopter should be shot down before it reaches civilian area. David had a tough time deciding what to do, and he was forced to leave the debate, informing everyone a National Security threat needed his attention. President Palmer decided to have Jack and Salazar shot down, but they arrived above civilian area before they could be. Salazar and Jack managed to escape, while Ted Packard gave documents that proved Anne's innocence before committing suicide. When Gael Ortega is revealed to be a mole inside CTU, Ryan Chappelle interrogates him and Tony Almeida leaves the hospital to continue his duties as Special Agent in Charge. He reveals that he, Gael, and Jack are involved in a covet operation to obtain the Cordilla Virus, by having the Salazars buy it. Tony calls the president, and even though Wayne and David are furious over the fact they were kept out of the loop of the operation, they allow Tony to continue his acting duties, and have Jack continue working undercover with the Salazars. One of President Palmer's biggest supporters Alan Milliken learned about the president being in Los Angeles and he requested to see him. President Palmer visited him and he learned that Wayne had an affair with Milliken's wife Julia Milliken several years earlier, when Alan was recovering from a heart attack. Alan asked for Wayne to be fired, or he would take matters into his own hands and cut Palmer out, which could possibly cost the president to lose the re-election. When Wayne learned about this, he offered his resignation, and his brother refused to accept it. David claimed the only way Wayne is leaving the administration is if he makes that decision alone. David decided the best way to handle the situation is to bring in someone who is capable of making Milliken back off. He brought in his ex-wife Sherry Palmer and requested for her to find information that would cause Milliken to back off and let Wayne continue to be part of David's administration. Eventually Sherry began to find out about some of Milliken's skeletons, but everybody who knew about those skeletons ended up dead. Sherry decided to take a trip to the Milliken house and talk to Julia about the situation. The visit turned into disaster, when Alan found them together and suffered from a heart attack after being verbally attacked by Sherry. Julia struggled to get Alan his medication, but Sherry refused to allow that happen. Sherry told David that she never took a visit to the Milliken house, while Julia contacted Wayne and told him about what had happened. When the police began to question her, Julia confessed to Sherry's involvement, and the police decided to question Sherry. Sherry claimed she was with President Palmer that night, and he backed up her allibi. When a vial of the Cordilla virus was released in the Chandler Plaza Hotel by Marcus Alvers, the president realized this was a real threat and he came into contact with Stephen Saunders, who was controlling the release of the virus. Saunders made a number of demands and if the president didn't comply with them, he would release the virus. Some of Saunders' demands were using the phrase "the sky is falling" in a speech, the execution of Ryan Chappelle, and the release of America's Non-Official Cover operatives to Sylviaimports.com. David had trouble making all of these decisions, and Wayne supported whatever was best for the country. Realizing that the president didn't truly care for her, Sherry began to use her blackmailing tactics. She went to Senator John Keeler and told him about what had happened, and she had an aspirin bottle that would prove it all. Keeler realized he could use this information to his advantage, and he asked for President Palmer to drop out of the presidential race, or he would expose the truth. In exchange for helping Keeler, Sherry was promised a spot in his administration. Wayne decided to take matters into his own hands and he hired Bruce Foxton to help him gain access to the aspirin bottle. While David distracted Sherry at the presidential retreat, Foxton and Wayne searched Sherry's home in search for the bottle. David was't able to convince Sherry that he was still interested her, and she headed back home. Sherry was startled to see Wayne at her house, and she was then knocked out by Foxton, who found the bottle taped to her back. after she commits suicide.]] Wayne and Foxton fled the scene, but Wayne noticed Julia walking into Sherry's house. Wayne chased after her and was shocked to see Julia holding a gun to Sherry. He tried to calm her down, but Julia shot and killed Sherry, before turning the gun on herself. Wayne held Julia in his hands and he began to break down. Wayne arrived back at the retreat and he told David about what had happened. David was shocked to learn about Sherry's death, and then they were both informed that CTU was able to prevent all of the Cordilla vials from being released in the public. President Palmer decided it was the best decision to not seek re-election. After Day 3 Just as the death of Sherry affected David Palmer deeply, the death of Julia affected Wayne deeply and he had trouble getting over it. After finishing his brother's term Wayne relocated to Los Angeles, continued to have an active role in politics and he began to act as an attorney more often. He eventually found someone and settled down, marrying them. Wayne kept constant contact with his brother David between the gap of Day 3 and Day 5. Wayne was married some time before Day 5. Day 5 is assassinated.]] During the events of Day 5, Wayne stayed in his penthouse apartment in Los Angeles. He was writing presidential memoirs with his brother David, who seemed to be distracted. Wayne decided it would be best to take a break before they tackled the chapter on David's relationship with Sherry Palmer. Wayne left the room, as David glanced out the window. When Wayne heard a gun shot, he ran into his living room and was shocked to see his brother lying dead on the floor. Wayne held David in his arms and called for help. Wayne's brother was assassinated and every federal agency in the country was at Wayne's apartment to investigate the crime. Wayne later learned that the biggest lead CTU Los Angeles had on David's assassin was Jack Bauer, who presumptively died 18 months earlier. A little after 8am, Wayne discovered Jack in his penthouse. Wayne was furious and accused Jack of killing his brother, but Jack assured Wayne he didn't and he was only at the apartment to get a hint on who the real killer was. When Jack gave Wayne his firearm, Wayne realized that Jack may of been set up. Jack discovered something in a copy of David's original memoir that lead him to the Ontario Airport. However, the agents learned Jack was in the building and Wayne offered to help him escape. Jack refused, as he told Wayne he couldn't be implicated in anyway to his brother's death. Later in the day, Jack and CTU learned that Walt Cummings, the Chief of Staff of President Charles Logan, ordered the hit when Palmer learned about Cummings being involved in the selling of Sentox VX nerve gas to Russian terrorists. Palmer attempted to warn First Lady Martha Logan about Cummings, which lead to his own death. It was also confirmed James Nathanson and Christopher Henderson were complicit in the plot. 's men, while attempting to get to Los Angeles.]] Shortly after 8pm, President Charles Logan evoked Martial law on the Los Angeles metropolitan area, however he called it a curfew in order to avoid getting permission from congress. Wayne left for Los Angeles before Martial law was activated, as he discovered there was a source inside the White House. Wayne called Aaron Pierce, the head of Secret Service, to tell him he was coming to the presidential retreat. When Wayne was stopped by the military, Vice President Hal Gardner gave him clearance to enter the city. While driving to the retreat, Wayne was ran off the road by armed men. Wayne lost control of the car and it crashed in the forest. Wayne managed to escape from the car and knock one of the gunmen out unconscious, stealing his weapon. When Wayne found a suspicious man walking around, he demanded for him to drop his gun. Wayne was relieved when he discovered that it was Aaron, who left the retreat to look for him. With help from Aaron, Wayne was able to escape to the retreat. Wayne told Aaron that Evelyn Martin, the assistant to the first lady, exchanged emails with David before his death. Wayne confronted her and demanded for her to give up answers. Evelyn revealed that she had evidence that revealed the person who was behind the day's events. However, she refused to cooperate as Christopher Henderson took her daughter Amy, and he was willing to kill her. Aaron called Jack Bauer and arranged for him to meet with Wayne and Evelyn. While Wayne left the retreat, he was confronted by Vice President Gardner, who didn't realize he was coming to the retreat. When Gardner asked why Wayne was there, Aaron covered for him and told Gardner that Wayne had a momentum from David. Gardner knew Palmer and Aaron were fairly close, so he didn't become suspicious. However, he later discussed his suspicions with President Logan, which hinted he may of been involved in Palmer's death. Wayne met with Jack and he agreed to help Evelyn save her daughter, if she would provide them with the evidence. Jack and Wayne stormed Henderson's base, while Evelyn drove there. Jack didn't want Wayne in the field, despite his former career in the marines, but he willingly gave him a firearm. After Evelyn got her daughter back, Jack took out all of the hostiles surrounding the area and Evelyn was shot. Henderson managed to escape and Wayne shot at the car, but he wasn't able to stop him. Evelyn then revealed that Logan, not Gardner, was the one involved in the day's events. Wayne and Jack brought Evelyn and her daughter back to a hotel room. Jack wanted to go after the evidence at the bank and suggested for Wayne to stay with her. Evelyn encouraged Jack to bring Wayne with him and get the evidence. After entering the home of Carl Mossman, the evening bank manager, Jack and Wayne were able to get into the bank. Jack was able to secure the audio recording that implicated Logan in Palmer's death. Once Carl realized what Jack and Wayne were up against, he agreed to help. .]] When Jack realized Henderson's men were outside of the building, he had the silent alarm triggered. While Henderson and the military engaged in a gunfight, Jack, Wayne, and Carl managed to get to a vehicle. However, Carl ended up getting shot and he died as a result of it. Jack realized the president would do everything in his power to have Wayne eliminated, so he dropped Wayne off with Bill Buchanan, the former Special Agent in Charge of CTU. Several hours later, after Jack was able to get the recording back, it was erased by Miles Papazian. Later in the day, Logan tried to have Wayne reached, as he wanted him present for David's memorial. None of Logan's staff was able to get in contact with him, and Logan decided to proceed with the ceremony without him. After giving Palmer's eulogy, Logan was detained by Secret Service, as a conversation between him and his wife implicated him in the day's events. After Day 5 Before the events that took place in Day 6, Wayne Palmer ran for office and was elected as the new President of the United States, following in the footsteps of his deceased brother David. Palmer appointed Noah Daniels as his Vice President, Tom Lennox as his Chief of Staff, and Karen Hayes as his National Security Advisor. 11 weeks prior to the events that took place in Day 6, America was suffering from a series of terrorist attacks. Day 6 .]] When Abu Fayed contacts CTU and agrees to give up Hamri Al-Assad, the culprit of the attacks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer, President Palmer is given no choice but to agree and he negotiates with Cheng Zhi in order to get Bauer released. Wayne talks to Jack before Bill Buchanan and Curtis Manning hand him over to Fayed, and he thanks him for all that he has done for this country and Wayne's brother David. When Bauer contacts CTU and tells them Fayed is responsible for the attacks and Assad is innocent, Buchanan patches Jack over to Palmer, who has trouble deciding if he should call off the strike against Assad. Following the advice from Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes, Palmer decides to go forward with the strike. When Fayed contacts President Palmer and demands for the release of prisoners, Wayne realizes that Jack was right all along and he should of listened to him. When CTU is unable to capture Fayed, despite working with Jack and Assad, Palmer is given no other choice but to exchange for the release of the prisoners. However, CTU contacts him and tells him one of the prisoners is an engineer that can re-trigger Fayed's suitcase nukes. When Sandra and Walid Al-Rezani are arrested by the FBI, Wayne demands for the FBI to release them, and he disagrees with the actions Sandra is taken in order to protect the rights of Walid and all the Islamic-Americans. Sandra claims that all of this is Tom's doing and she mentions how she, nor David, ever liked him. Wayne then contacts Jack Bauer and requests for him to lead CTU's investigation of Fayed. After it is confirmed that Assad wants to make peace between his terrorist cells and the West, Wayne agrees to give him a full pardon if he continues to work with CTU and continues with his plan on making peace. However, Curtis Manning sees things different, and attempts to kill Assad, before Jack shoots him in the neck, ultimately killing him. Moments later, Wayne is horrified to witness one of Fayed's suitcase nukes go off in Valencia, Los Angeles. Wayne met with the Cabinet members in deciding what is the best way to handle the situation with the terrorist attacks. Several of his advisors suggest for America to strike against any Middle Eastern countries that may of funded Fayed's actions, but Wayne suggests to find the real enemy instead. Wayne decided to give a speech to the American people from the bunker, though it is clear from the speech that he fears what will happen next and may not be able to live up to the potential of his brother. When Karen submits her resignation, Wayne is against it and feels that she is one of his best advisors, and he won't be able to perform as fully without her. Asking if her resignation is do to Tom's political beliefs, Karen insists it's her own decision and Wayne's best advisor is himself. Karen asks to be transfered to CTU Los Angeles, in order to be with her husband Bill, and Wayne meets this request. When Tom proposes his idea of detention centers, President Palmer decides to consider authorizing them, and he asks Lennox to gather the Cabinet together. After a phone conversation with his sister Sandra, Palmer decided to stick by his original plan and not authorize the detention facilities. Despite disappointment from Lennox and Vice President Noah Daniels, Palmer refused to listen to anybody else's opinion on the controversial matter. When Hamri Al-Assad arrived, Palmer had him brought down to the bunker and he warned him that the peace treaty would be off if another nuke was detonated on US soil. Palmer then asked Assad to ask his peers for help in finding Fayed and stopping the attacks, by taking part in a US address. Despite immediate disapproval of the idea, Assad eventually agreed to the address. President Palmer was then contacted by Vice President Daniels, who continued to raise his disappointment in Palmer not authorizing the detention centers and using Assad in helping the investigation on Fayed. Palmer then calls Tom in, so he can look over Assad's speech. Wayne informs Tom that he still values his opinions, despite not approving of the detention centers. Tom looks over the speech and Wayne tells him he many several valid points, and he sent them to Assad. Wayne began to prepare for the national address, and met with the ambassador. The ambassador wasn't keen to the idea of Assad of giving a speech and asked what the president wished to gain. President Palmer later thanked Assad, who told him that he they both had a lot to loose. Wayne was then contacted by Jack Bauer, who told him that Charles Logan was there only lead in finding Dmitri Gredenko, who was involved with Fayed. Though he initially refused, Wayne agreed to give Logan his freewill on a provisional basis. When Logan suggested that he was a changed man, Wayne told him he wouldn't give him forgiveness. President Palmer began to ask where Tom was and he told Reed Pollock that he wanted Lennox present for the address. Pollock told him that he would find Tom and he left the building. Wayne had Assad stand at the podium and rehearse for the address. When Assad noticed a red liquid dripping, he realized there was a bomb. He yelled for the president to get out of the way, and the bomb went off. Secret Service agents found Palmer on the ground. Palmer was rushed into surgery and was in stable condition while Vice President Daniels took over the presidential duties. Despite being in critical condition, doctors revealed to Karen Hayes that the president had very strong vitals. Palmer had to be put into a chemically induced coma in order to be stabilized. When Karen asked if Palmer could be brought into a conscious state, the doctor told her that he would need consent from a family member, particularly his sister Sandra. The doctor strongly advised against this, as it could be damaging to the president's state. Just as Vice President Daniels was about to go through with the nuclear strike, Palmer suddenly called it off and called Daniels to explain to him that he was resuming his duties as Commander in Chief. After the call Daniels claimed Palmer was delusional and began the process of removing him from office by calling Attorney General Graves. When Wayne was told the cabinet had been convened to decide whether or not to evoke the 25th Amendment against him, Dr. Welton advised him to use a wheelchair for moving out of his hospital bed, but he refused. Though Karen argued that President Roosevelt had been perfectly able to lead the country from a wheelchair, Wayne insisted that when he confronted Daniels and the cabinet he needed to be on his feet, fearing he would appear too weak otherwise. Wayne asked Welton to give him a shot of adrenaline to enable him to do so, despite the risk it would increase his blood pressure and worsen his condition. Tom Lennox led the cabinet's meeting, while Attorney General Graves stood by on video phone to advise on the process. Dr. Welton was called in to testify regarding Wayne's medical condition, and he stated to the cabinet that he believed the greatest danger had passed, but could not guarantee that the demands and pressures of leading the nation might cause a relapse. After Welton was dismissed, Wayne addressed the cabinet, emphasizing Daniels had only initiated this process because he was displeased with the cancellation of the nuclear strike and insisted to all members of the cabinet they should only vote to evoke the 25th Amendment if they genuinely believed him to be medically incapable, not simply if they disagreed with his policies. The cabinet's vote turned out to be evenly split, and Graves stated it meant Palmer would remain in office, as Daniels would have needed an explicit majority to replace him. However, Daniels suddenly argued that Karen Hayes' vote, which had been in support of President Palmer, was invalid, as she had resigned earlier and was never actually reinstated as National Security Advisor. Graves advised this was a strictly legal matter and passed the case over to the Supreme Court, to decide Karen's validity as a member of the cabinet. Sandra put together the affidavit for Wayne's case herself, and she and Karen both expressed their confidence that Wayne would win, as Daniels' own actions over the past few hours, including allowing Karen to attend cabinet meetings without any objection, proved he had no intention of rejecting her resuming her position. Regardless, Karen felt the whole situation was her fault, and Wayne assured her that she would not be the scapegoat. Sandra later got a call informing her that Vice President Daniels had suddenly withdrawn his affidavit and dropped the case, which she announced to Wayne and Karen. Although they were confused by Daniels' sudden change, they were pleased with the result: Wayne Palmer would remain as Commander in Chief. With his position in office secured, Wayne's first act as President again was to request Karen gather all the information on Daniels' nuclear strike plan, leaving Karen to assume he intended to cancel it permanently. Wayne suddenly had a relapse and began feeling too much pain, prompting him to call in Welton and ask him to give him another shot of adrenaline. Welton highly advised against it, but Wayne insisted he needed it in order to lead the country and told him that he would got another doctor to administer the drug if Welton didn't. Welton injected the drug into Wayne's skin. Shortly after, Wayne made a decision which shocked his entire cabinet, especially Tom and Karen. He had decided to go forward with the nuclear strike, Daniels' original plan. Everybody thought Wayne fought to stay in office in order to prevent the strike. When confronted about it by Lennox, Wayne claimed he had only fought to stay in office, period, and defended his decision by pointing out how most of the cabinet, including even Lennox himself, thought he had been too weak up to this point. Admiral Smith informed President Palmer that the nuclear launch had been successful. With the missile minutes away from its target, Lennox and Hayes desperately tried to persuade the President to abort the strike, reminding him that Fayed had no national backing and the action would possibly incite a third World War. Shortly after the launch, the Ambassador called to inquire why Wayne had taken such drastic action, and revealed under duress that his government had uncovered ties between Fayed and one of its top generals, Mohmar Habib, who had contacted Fayed as recently as the failed attack on San Francisco. Although the Ambassador claimed this discovery was recent, Palmer forced him to admit that he and his government had in fact been aware of this information for far longer, but had refused to share it out of political considerations. Satisfied that he had attained his goal, Palmer called off the strike, revealing to his very surprised cabinet that the entire strike had been a ruse by himself and the joint chiefs to coerce the Ambassador into cooperating with the United States; indeed, the missile itself had not even been armed with a nuclear warhead. brings him back into a conscious state.]] Later in the hour, Bill Buchanan informed Palmer that General Habib needed to speak directly to Fayed, who was being led to believe that he had been rescued from CTU by terrorists loyal to the general. The Ambassador promised to place a call to Habib, but could make no guarantees that he would be willing to cooperate. Palmer suggested threatening to kill Habib's family unless he spoke to Fayed, reminding the Ambassador that he was still in a position to make good on his threats of military action. Reluctantly, the Ambassador agreed. At 1:30 AM EST, Palmer collapsed in his office, possibly from vascular damage caused by the adrenaline. He ordered Dr. Welton to administer further shots so that he could return to work, but Welton refused, reminding him that even one more shot might be enough to kill him. Staff * Vice President: Noah Daniels * White House Chief of Staff: Tom Lennox * Secretary of Defense: Ethan Kanin * National Security Advisor: Karen Hayes * Deputy Chief of Staff: Reed Pollock * Attorney General: Graves * Navy Chairman: John Smith Background information and notes * Palmer's Secret Service code name is "Citadel." Memorable quotes * Wayne Palmer: (to himself) I’m Chief of Staff to the President of the United States, and I’m committing a burglary.'' * Wayne Palmer: (to Evelyn Martin) We're both in danger. Tell me what I need!'' * Wayne Palmer: (referring to his brother David Palmer) I still can't accept talking about him in the past tense. I just... I just can't believe he's gone.'' * Wayne Palmer: These are the people who killed my brother, Jack. They shot a bullet right through his neck, and then he died in my arms. Put yourself in my position. Could you just walk away?'' * Jack Bauer: No.'' * Wayne Palmer: Neither can I. I'm coming with you, Jack.'' * Wayne Palmer: When I agreed to run for this office, I thought that I understood this job...I mean I was right beside my brother David when he had to make impossible decisions, you know times when he had to choose between bad options, but, now that I'm the one sitting in that chair, I'm starting to wonder if I'm the right person to lead this country.'' * Tom Lennox: It's an irrelevant question, Sir. You will lead this country, whether you want to or not. You are the President.'' Appearances Day 3 Day 5 Day 6 Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Wayne Palmer, Wayne